Harry Potter and the Rise of Cobra
by mkeeg91
Summary: Harry has been defeated and his world conquered. Cast into another dimension by Voldemort, Harry will now fight a new battle. One full of Joe's and Cobra loving psychopaths. S/SE, HP/LP.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Rise of Cobra**

**Harry Potter/G. I. Joe X-Over**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**This is a Harry Potter/ G. I. Joe Crossover, though at first it won't seem like one. I will warn you that it is based off of the movie Rise of Cobra. I also warn all Scarlett/Ripcord fans to leave right now. That pairing will NOT happen. It is a Scarlett/Snake Eyes pairing. It is also Harry Potter/Lily Potter pairing, although the two are from alternate dimensions, so you've been warned. Any more information and I'd give the story away.**

**Warnings of death, darker natured characters, end-of-world-scenarios, torture, and other similar topics. **

**G.I. Joe and Harry Potter do NOT belong to me. I'm just having fun mashing the two in what will hopefully be a rather unique manner. Also Fairy Tail does not belong. I've used some attacks from the Anime.**

**I'm trying to get into the habit of posting at least one chapter every Friday/Saturday. Hopefully I'll be able to keep to this plan.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**PARSELMORE, MORSMORDUM – HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF THE DARK ARTS, Another-Time-Another-Place**_

Black clouds rolled overhead. Thunder struck the ground every few minutes, never letting off for more than an hour before beginning again. The world was shrouded by a never-ending darkness, and evil ruled.

Well, evil wasn't exactly the right word to use. As his enemy had once said, "There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it". Young Harry Potter had not understood what he meant then, but a now twenty-five year old Harry Potter had long since learned what the then Lord Voldemort meant.

Young Harry had been naïve. But his naivety had lead to the death of his best friend Hermione in their fifth year when she had been killed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. That had been the beginning of the end of Harry Potter, and the rise of a rather remorseless warrior and one-man-army.

He began to train like never before. He removed himself from his surroundings and his friends. He kicked everyone out of Number 12 and warded the place up. His only companions: a much less crazy and annoying house elf by the name of Kreature, an old painting of the ex-Mistress of Number 12 who was surprisingly enough more than willing to help him, and the ghost of his best friend, living the rest of her nonlife to help him.

It would be pointless to go into too much detail about what he learned those next three years of solitude and would take way too long to go into any detail about, but know that some of the most ancient spells and martial arts styles were included thanks to the Black Library. Time altering wards allowed for five years of study to take place in one year of 'real time', so after three 'real' years, he had gained fifteen years of knowledge and growth.

No longer was Harry the same small, skinny boy who lived many years in a cupboard under the stairs. He was now a man eighteen years old, five foot eleven, with highly visible, but not obnoxiously large muscles. His hair had been cut shorter, just over what would have been regulation length for the army, and his eyesight long since fixed thanks to rituals that some would have seen as dark. Other rituals enabled him to go days without food, water, or sleep if necessary.

During this time, he had crafted himself, with some help from his odd group, a simple yet sturdy set of black armor. The lower layer was similar to that of military pants and a long sleeve muscle shirt. Overtop were black cargo pants, and a long sleeved, black top that was fitted to his size and charmed to change with his body. It was enchanted with enough protection spells to stop anything weaker than a full blasting spell. Built into it was a synthetic of some type that he didn't understand. Hermione had Kreature go out and get the components, and all he understood was it was something called Kevlar or something like that at least. He wore lightweight boots that allowed him to move as silently as possible, gloves with good grip for holding a wand or weapon, and a specialized mask.

For the most part, it looked like an ordinary, full-head covering mask, except over the eyes there was a metallic visor that went from ear to ear. It served multiple purposes. First and foremost was protection. Secondly, it had been enchanted with special charms that allowed for listening to quieter sounds or sounds that were further away. The visor also magnified vision based off of the thoughts of the wearer.

Kreature had also been sent out to get weapons for Harry. Sure, magic was awesome, but if he was disarmed, he would be in trouble since he still wasn't able to do wandless magic. Heck, he could barely do silent casting and that was only for the simpler things fifth year and below. On the other hand, he had found something he was really good at. Targeting objects and melee fighting along with hand-to-hand combat.

It had actually been an accident at first; his training dummy had not stopped attacking him after he had lost his wand, so he did the next best thing possible; he jumped to the side, lunged at the dummy, and dropped it with a kick to the chest. Sure, the kick had been sloppy, but it got the job done.

That afternoon, physical fighting had been added to Hermione's schedule for activities Harry needed to learn.

Now thirteen 'years' after learning that, Harry had 'mastered' (at least in his opinion, though Hermione admitted he was rather good) three forms of martial arts, one of which had been long lost from the ancient Dragon Mage Clans from even before Merlin's time and was more like Ninjutsu than Karate. Harry still wasn't sure why and how the Black's had a set of twelve books on the clan, but he never asked. He was also rather proficient with a blade, Shuriken, Ninja Sai, and handguns, though he preferred the Uzi Sub-Machinegun with Katana combination. He started carrying two FN Five-SeveN Tactical Handguns as well for when the Uzi was unnecessary. His sword was specially made for him. His katana had a hand forged high carbon steel false-edged blade with double fuller grooves. The handle had a unique lightweight skeletonized design. With some special influence from the post Lady Black, the Goblins had been more than willing to make his blades, Sai, and even dozens of Shuriken.

* * *

In the three years Harry was gone, many changes occurred in the outside world. Voldemort became more active and more attacks occurred across Britain. Hundreds died in the first months, yet every attempt to stop the attacks was either too late or only ended with even more death.

Not three months after Harry went into solitude, the Dursley's were killed while out shopping in London. Luna's home was destroyed the day before what would have been her first day of fifth year. She and her father were killed inside.

The Burrow was attacked that same day and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley along with Ron and Ginny were killed. The next couple of years saw many deaths including Neville and his Grandmother, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, the Patil twins, and many others. By the time Harry left seclusion three years later, over seven thousand were dead.

The day Harry left Number 12 was the day any last strands of his innocence were lost. He arrived in Diagon Alley just minutes before a massive Death Eater attack occurred. One minute he was looking for books on advanced combat magic and the next an explosion went off outside the shop. Running outside, he saw what appeared to be over eighty Death Eaters trying to attack Gringott's. Only twelve Goblins were outside protecting the bank and half of them were dead or injured.

Harry noticed no one seemed to want to help, so he quickly jumped into the fray, shooting curses at the Death Eaters. Twenty minutes later, the Order of the Phoenix arrived headed by Dumbledore. They were surprised to see an older, taller Harry fighting back to back with a Goblin surrounded by dead Goblins, Death Eaters, and a ring of Death Eaters still attacking the two defenders. Harry was covered in scratches and blood, only some of which was his own. In one hand, he had his wand and in the other a weapon none of the Wizards recognized: his Uzi, spitting out rounds into the Death Eaters' shields or bodies.

The arrival of Albus sent the Death Eaters running. After the battle, Albus approached Harry and said, " My boy! I'm so happy you're okay. We hadn't heard anything in years and assumed the worst."

Harry chose to ignore him for the moment, helping the last standing Goblin search the bodies. They were checking for living combatants, Death Eater or Goblin. In the end, of the twelve Goblins, only two were well enough along that with proper medical treatment they might live. Of the eighty-four Death Eaters, twenty-eight were laying on the ground. Only five were alive.

Harry turned his wand towards the five surviving Death Eaters and just as Professor Dumbledore was about to shout at him to spare their lives, Harry started to cast battlefield medical spells made specifically to help stabilize dying patients.

When Harry noticed Dumbledore's surprised face, he snorted and said in a much quieter, but deeper voice than any of the surviving order members remembered, "What? You actually thought I'd kill them? Please Dumbledore, I'm not a sadistic killer. I'm a soldier. They will be healed, arrested, and then charged for the crimes they committed."

Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly in relief and quickly moved forward to help Harry save the lives of the survivors. The rest of the Order began moving around the Alley healing, repairing, and generally checking for hidden Death Eaters.

After an hour of work, Dumbledore, who had gotten separated from Harry during the cleanup efforts started to look for the young man only to realize he was gone. Harry was already back at Number 12 cleaning his gear.

When he had returned, he stormed through the house, so Hermione and Kreature left him alone not knowing why he was angry.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Kreature brought up food and drink to his room only to stop in shock seeing her best friend laying on his bed crying. It took her almost twenty minutes to finally coax a confession out of the distraught young man about his systematic killing of the Death Eaters.

What scared him most was the ruthless manner that he did it. He hadn't even felt remorse for killing them till he got home. Not for the first time, Hermione wished she was solid so she could give the support to her best friend that she knew he needed and deserved.

Over the next few months, Harry continued striking at Death Eater meeting places and attacks only to vanish after the battle. Survivors would be heard talking about a man wearing all black with a silver visor carrying a wide range of weapons, but every report ended the same way: he would win, he would heal any injured Death Eaters or civilians, and then he would vanish after tying up the Death Eater prisoners for the DMLE.

Even with his amazing efforts, the Ministry was unable to stand up against the greater threat presented by the always-growing dark army. Only seven months after Harry Potter returned, the Ministry fell to the forces of the Dark Lord, and Voldemort named himself Emperor of Magical Britain.

He then turned his efforts towards the muggles. With surprise on his side, he quickly wiped out the Royal Family, Parliament, and 12th Downing Street. The muggles, lost, confused, and scared, quickly fell to his onslaught and in only five months, the rest of Great Britain fell to Voldemort.

He renamed the nation _Morsmordum_ and began moving his armies Northbound towards Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. With proper warning, the muggles dug in. The following war, named the Second Blood War, was almost as bloody as World War II. Over three million died both soldier and civilian. The Irish, used to fighting for their freedom lead their neighbors against the rising Darkness, but even their efforts aided by the surviving Order members, Harry Potter, and other magicals only managed to slow down the invading armies.

It took them three years, but finally the darkness consumed the rest of the Island and the whole landmass became a part of _Morsmordum_.

After Voldemort took over the British Isles, he quickly gained control of Hogwarts and redesigned its study program from the ground up. The old classes were restructured towards the Dark Arts and all Muggleborns were kicked out. They were sent to a newly built school called Mudblood Academy: School of Servitude.

By this point, the Order had been practically wiped out. Professor Dumbledore fell in battle against fifty Death Lords only a year before their final defeat. He had grown into a much more battle hardened individual whose Second-chance-policy had long been forgotten by the mage. It only took him two years to once again become the Wizard who defeated Grindelwald, but it wasn't enough. Of the fifty, only seven were alive or in fighting shape before they finally brought him down.

Of the Order members, only Bill Weasley, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Amelia Bones, and the sole surviving Goblin Warrior Venomfist lived to see the fall of the British Isles.

With defeat in their minds, but not their hearts, the five ran away for France to join the International Task Force that was being assembled to end the Dark Emperor: Voldemort.

The following war made the First and Second Blood Wars almost look tame in nature. Only weeks after conquering the British Isles, the Dark Emperor set his sights on Mainland Europe. With inside help from Death Lord supporters, he managed to gain a foothold in Normandy, France. He landed here intentionally having read World History in his youth.

The following four years were the bloodies the World had ever seen. Over half of Europe's population was dead and many countries were totally wrecked. The Dark Emperor's forces had driven the International forces all the way to Poland in the four-year surge from the West.

Of the five surviving Order members, only Harry and Severus were still alive. Bill had died in the Second Battle of Market Garden were twelve thousand Death Lords and supporters smashed into the much smaller defensive force. The three thousand defenders didn't stand a chance. Bill was said to have been part of the team that was attacked by an Irish Giant Clan. He had been seen fighting off three of the beasts himself. It was only after he killed the first two that the third one got a lucky shot in and crushed the Wizard.

Amelia fell only a month later in Germany. She was on a Scouting mission when her team was ambushed by Vampires loyal to the Dark Emperor. Her party of five killed a dozen of the bloodsuckers before falling to the larger number of enemies. Amelia's body was later left hanging in plain sight as a sign to the Allies from the Dark army.

A year later, Venomfist was part of a counter operation to take back Berlin. Due to a spy, the Dark Emperor's forces knew of the attack and were laying in wait. The Allies lost seven thousand soldiers in the battle before the last two thousand tried to retreat only to find another Dark Army waiting to cut them off. It was the single largest surrender of the war up to that point. All survivors were then systematically executed on global television.

* * *

Bringing himself back from his random thoughts, the now twenty-five year old Harry looked around the battlefield. He was part of the last Allied Army left in all of Europe. To his side was Severus and the last six thousand Allied Soldiers.

Horns could be heard in the distance. The Death Lords had started using them early on to bring fear to their enemy's hearts. This worked because each battalion had a horn and before each battle every horn master blew his or her horn in a large cacophony of sounds. The more horns, the larger the army.

Harry knew that the Dark Emperor knew the Allies were at their last straw. The almost never-ending sound of horns confirmed Harry's knowledge. It seemed like the Dark Emperor brought all of his forces here to defeat the Allied Army once and for all.

Looking around himself, Harry realized his allies knew this too. They all looked lost, scared, defeated. But no matter what, he could also see the resolve in their eyes to fight to the end for the rest of the world's sake. They knew Europe was lost, but they had heard reports of Asia and the America's assembling armies.

'Too little, too late for Europe,' Harry mentally scoffed.

Looking over the hills in the distance, Harry could see the heads of giants. The enemy had finally arrived. Meeting the sight was the sound of artillery rounds being fired from behind him. The Allied big guns would pound into the enemy with everything they had. Then it would be up to the Allies to end this. One way or another.

As the first shells began to fall, the Dark Army began to charge en mass. Over sixty thousand Death Lords and supporters rushed over the hills towards the Allied forces. The Allies were outnumbered ten-to-one.

Harry felt eyes on him, so he turned to his right and looked Severus in the eye. The two had been united in comradeship after years of fighting side-by-side and there was no one left alive Harry trusted or respected more.

"It's been an honor, Harry. Goodbye," said Severus.

Harry nodded and responded, "The same to you, Severus."

Turning as one the two charged forward along with their Allies. Harry pulled out his wand and Uzi and systematically began shooting spells and bullets at the enemy.

As the two armies met, Harry put away his Uzi and whipped out his Katana. With skilled precision, he began to cut down his enemies without remorse. A swing of his sword here, a stab with his wand there and enemy after enemy fell to Harry. To his right, Severus was wielding his wand and a cutlass he had started using during the Second Blood War. He had seen how effective Harry's style was and demanded training. The rest of the Order had joined in as well.

With a jump to the left, Harry subconsciously dodged a blow from an enemy giant's club before using his magic to strengthen his legs. He jumped into the air and shouted, "_Ignis draconis alae impetum!"_ Sprouting from his wand and Katana were twin waves of fire that looked like Dragon wings. He swung both wand and blade simultaneously at his enemy, releasing both waves of fire into the enemy's ranks. Dozens burnt from the sudden attack.

Harry had learned of ancient, lost Magiks from the Black Library all those years ago. Mixed in were the Lost arts of Dragon Slayer Magiks. _Ignis draconis alae impetum_, almost literally translated into Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Harry had trained himself in Fire, Lightning, and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magiks.

With the momentary break, Harry caught his breath and pulled out a pair of Shuriken, which he launched into the enemy horde catching a Death Lord and Vampire in the chest. The vampire caught the projectile in the heart and the Death Lord caught it in a lung. Both fell down dead soon after.

A vampire quickly attacked Harry who just barely brought his katana up to block the vampire's attack. Pulling out one of his Handguns, Harry quickly shot the vampire in the heart before she could move, killing her.

Harry heard a gargled scream from behind him. Quickly spinning around, he watched as a fellow squad mate was practically bisected by a vampire. Looking around, Harry noticed that the Dark Army had broken the Allied lines to his left and were now trying to move behind his group in an effort to cut them off.

With this distraction, Harry never noticed the club swinging at his back till it was too late. The pain was unbearable, but luckily he blacked out and knew no more.

* * *

A couple hours later, Harry woke with a painful grunt. He could feel at least a few ribs were broken along with some bones in his left arm. Looking around, he could tell the battle was over. Dark Army soldiers were policing bodies and there was no fighting. Looking around, he realized he was tied up separate from the other survivors. There were maybe a hundred left at most. They all looked completely defeated. Most were so injured Harry didn't think they would live to see the next day. That was if the Death Lords didn't kill them all before that. He couldn't see Severus in the group and was saddened to realize his last link to his old life was most likely dead. He comrade and friend gone like the rest.

He felt more than saw the Dark presence behind him. Not turning around he asked, "So what now, Voldemort? You've won. What's next for the 'great' Dark Emperor?"

His binds were vanished and his wand and other weapons dropped in front of him. He saw Voldemort walk past him a few meters before the Emperor turned around.

Speaking to the group of Dark Followers and prisoners, the Dark Emperor said, "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my coronation party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

Some Death Lords smirked at Harry and Harry had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Voldemort had once said almost the exact same thing. Back when he had been reborn a little over a decade before.

The Dark Emperor continued to talk: "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I being a merciful Lord... obliged."

Lifting his wand, the Dark Emperor mockingly asked, "You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other", which Voldemort punctuated with a bow. Harry, playing the game didn't return the bow.

Voldemort tisked and said, "Come now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners. I said, "Bow.""

Harry felt the Imperius Curse wash over him, but now it didn't even had a tiny affect on him. Harry instead raised his wand and Katana and moved into a fighting position.

Voldemort smirked and rose his wand. He then conjured a shield much like the one at that fateful Department of Mysteries battle and the battle began.

With as swipe of his arm, Harry released a chain of purple and orange spells that caused internal organs to expand and explode painfully. He followed his attack up by jumping forward, Katana at the ready.

Voldemort blocked or dodged each spell in the chain and returned with _Avada Kedavra_, which Harry caught on his sword blade and flung back at the Emperor.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he easily sidestepped the attack. It harmlessly dissipated upon hitting the ground behind him. Voldemort nodded almost respectfully to Harry before he started to shot spell after spell at the younger man. Harry had to dodge and block and had little to no chance of returning fire.

At this rate, Harry knew he would tire out soon. He had to gain the upper hand or risk losing. While diving out of the way of a nasty hex, he quickly pulled out a shuriken and his Uzi. Coming out of his roll, he threw the Shuriken and started to fire with the Uzi.

Voldemort conjured a rock, which blocked the projectile and bullets, but it gave Harry ample time to catch his breath. He then moved forward and shouted out, "_Fulmen draconis boatus!"_ His cheeks puffed up and then with a shout, a large beam of concentrated lightning shot out of his mouth.

Voldemort moved out the way, but wasn't quick enough to completely dodge the attack. The lightning struck his shield, which was the only reason the Dark Emperor wasn't electrocuted to death. He quickly threw aside the shield and conjured a blade, which he had to quickly lift to meet Harry's blade.

Harry had used his attack to run forward almost too quickly for the eye to see and swung his sword at Voldemort's neck. A clash was heard as Voldemort's conjured blade met Harry's Katana.

The two pulled back a step before their blades met again and again. The two men began a deadly dance. One that Voldemort knew he couldn't win. His talents lay with magic although Harry was proving to be inventive using spells Voldemort had never even heard of. That last one he could vaguely translate from Latin to mean Lightning Dragon Roar, but he had never heard of it before.

Quickly coming up with a new plan, Voldemort apparated back a few meters and with a swipe of his wand, he shouted, "_Occisionis facie_" and a black spell launched from his wand and hit Harry in the face who had been too shocked by the sudden change of fighting to dodge it. He caught the spell in the face and immediately began screaming in pain as he clawed his mask off.

Voldemort smirked taking a moment to rest. The spell was one of his own: "Slaughter Face". It was working brilliantly as he could see. Harry's face was covered in cuts, skins was pealing off, and parts were blistering painfully if Harry's screams were any indication.

His Death Lords were all openly laughing at Harry's fate now, and Voldemort decided to allow them to continue.

Stepping forward, he grabbed Harry by the chin and smirking he said, "the Dark Emperor is merciful, so soon you'll no longer feel pain. Soon, you will be gone forever and I can take over this world without ever having to worry about the "Chosen One" ever again. As I said, I am merciful. All that screaming must be painful, so _Silentium aeternam."_

Harry immediately stopped screaming even though everyone could tell he was still in pain.

Voldemort just laughed and said, "There. Now you've stopped screaming. That little spell of mine literally means Eternal Silence. It's a rather nasty curse that has no counter. For all eternity, you'll never be able to speak again. And no for my promise to you; I shall grant you peace from your pain."

Voldemort paused to smirk and then pointing his wand at Harry one last time, he said, "_Dimensiva dimitto_" and a portal opened up under Harry who was then sucked into it. Never to return.

With a smirk, Voldemort picked up Harry's dropped wand and turned to his followers and exclaimed, "We have won!"

The cheering and celebratory explosions could be heard for miles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a portal opened up and a body dropped from it, not moving. It fell into an apartment room in front of a young, beautiful, blonde woman who started to scream bloody murder.

Harry Potter's life in his old world had ended, but his journey in this new one had only just begun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. This is probably the longest chapter I have EVER written, but I wanted to end Harry's old life all in one go. Yes, Voldemort won. No, Harry will not be going back. That part of the story is over (although if anyone wants to use it their own story, just let me know?)**

**The next chapter will revolve around this world's Lily Potter.**

**Please review! I love them because they help and make me feel like people are actually reading these stories. I put hours into each chapter. Reviews only take a moment. Please, please, please review! I need criticism, comments, thoughts, etc, just please no flames. Word the more negative thoughts in a constructive manner that can be used to help me be a better writer.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Rise of Cobra**

**Harry Potter/G. I. Joe X-Over**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**This is a Harry Potter/ G. I. Joe Crossover, though at first it won't seem like one. I will warn you that it is based off of the movie Rise of Cobra. I also warn all Shana/Ripcord fans to leave right now. That pairing will NOT happen. It is a Shana/Snake Eyes pairing. It is also Harry Potter/Lily Potter pairing, although the two are from alternate dimensions, so you've been warned. Any more information and I'd give the story away. I've had at least one person upset with the pairing. Hopefully the way I present this, you'll hardly even know they are son and mom from alternate dimensions. They are not physically related and won't act like they're related. All will be explained in good time. I promise!**

**Warnings of death, darker natured characters, end-of-world-scenarios, torture, and other similar topics (not necessarily in every chapter, but this is just a general warning).**

**G.I. Joe and Harry Potter do NOT belong to me. I'm just having fun mashing the two in what will hopefully be a rather unique manner. Also Fairy Tail does not belong. I've used some attacks from the Anime. **

**Review Responses: (I have to respond here since there are posts from people I cannot message)**

**Guest (Nov 23): Good questions! What I can tell you is that everything should work out soon. The Voldemort question will be answered in Chapter 3 and the Harry Potter vs Snake Eyes question in Chapter 4 and a little bit of the Lily Potter part will be covered below in this chapter. It may seem lazy now, but hopefully later it will be seen as me tying the two separate fandom's better together… I hope. **

**Now on with the show! Please enjoy!**

_**GEORGIA, UNITED STATES – O'HARA RESIDENCE, 2026**_

* * *

Sergeant Shana O'Hara opened her eyes and then quickly closed them again. It was way too bright for such an ungodly time of day, but here she was at 5:30 a.m. unable to sleep. She rolled over and pulled her covers over her head, trying to fall back asleep, but knew it was futile. THAT day had arrived once again.

Once, a celebrated mini-holiday, now a day to let all of her tears out. The one day where she wasn't Sergeant O'Hara; when she was once again Lily Potter: widow and mother of a child who had died at a young age. And that all happened before she was even twenty-two years old.

Shana still remembered that Halloween night, like it was yesterday. The now twenty-six year old shuddered. That night, October 31, 2021 cost her so much. She had been at her friend, Alice's house at the time . James and Sirius had agreed to take care of Harry so that she could have a break. James had gone out the weekend before with Sirius, so now it was her turn. They were both feeling crammed having to live in their home for safety reasons. The following week was her turn, so she had immediately gone to Longbottom Manor to spend some time with her best friend.

Upon returning home later that night, Shana was shocked and mortified to see the Dark Mark over her home. Distraught, she ran into the house and right into Rubeus Hagrid.

His completely forlorn expression caused the witch to break down, crying as her legs gave out beneath her. It wasn't until later that she learned Voldemort had attacked her home that night. Sirius had tried to hold off the Dark Lord in the foyer as James ran up stairs with Harry.

The assumption was Sirius fell to Voldemort's wand guarding the foot of the stairs. James and Harry's bodies were found upstairs in the partially destroyed Master Bedroom. Harry was on the bed and James on the ground in front of it. There was no sign of Voldemort or any other Death Eater.

Hagrid brought Shana to Hogwarts where she spent the next few days crying. Just so she could get some rest, she was kept in the hospital wing and fed dreamless sleep potions.

It was during this time that the Longbottom's were attacked at home and both Frank and Alice were left practically brain dead. Shana never had the courage to visit them. A fact she regretted years later.

That same week, news of Remus' death hit the newspapers. He was proclaimed a traitor to the Potter's and the killer of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. The arriving Aurors were reported to arrived at the scene just after the explosion. Seeing a known werewolf and suspect of aiding the death of the Potter's, the Aurors killed him.

Upon learning of this, Shana began to despair. Her emotions had lead to her being left bedridden when she felt she could have saved the Longbottom's and even Remus. Her emotions had caused nothing but problems. So she began locking them away. Smiles that once grazed her face on a daily basis were rare to see even on a weekly one. Her laugh, which had once been called melodic and beautiful rarely if ever escaped her lips. And her eyes that had once shone like emeralds were now a deeper, darker green. The light in them had gone out.

She immediately informed Dumbledore that Peter had been the secret keeper. The newspapers put out a notice for Peter's arrest, but did not apologize for trashing Remus. He died leaving a world that thought he was a murderer and traitor.

Shana decided that she had to leave. Even though the magical world had given her so much, it had taken all of it away again. Shana decided she could not and would not live in an environment like that, so one night she packed her stuff and left for America. She had family in Georgia, the O'Hara's who were more than willing to let her live with them.

Her mom's sister had died a few years back, but her Uncle and cousins were still alive. They owned a Dojo, which was run by the three boys in the family: Steven, Stanley "Stan", and Sam. They were 26, 24, and 21 respectively. Lily also had a girl cousin, named Siobhan who was 24 and Stan's twin.

Upon arriving in Georgia and meeting her cousins for the first time, she slowly grew to love the guys in the family. Siobhan on the other hand reminded her of Petunia. Siobhan had hated her almost from the very beginning. Shana was everything that she was not; Shana hated fashion, was practically emotionless, and the worst 'sin' in Siobhan's eyes: Shana joined her cousins in the Dojo five days a week.

Shana never told them much about her past except that her husband and son had been killed and that she had nowhere to turn. They took her into the family without a second thought.

It took a good number of months before she finally started to really open up to her extended family. In that time, Shana found out that she had a real talent for Martial Arts. She grew to love it even more than she had even loved Charms or Potions.

Driven by how unfair Magical Britain had been, she started taking courses in Law at University. Shana also learned everything she could about computers from Sean who was a computer prodigy.

Upon graduating from college only three years after starting, she started working at a local Law firm, but was bored with the menial tasks given to her. Her fellow female employees didn't like her because of her looks. They believed she got her job so soon out of college by sleeping with the heads of the firm. She denied all claims, but her colleagues never believed her.

She quit after only a couple of months.

Joining the military had never been a thought in her mind until one day in August. It had only been a few weeks after she quit. Shana had been walking down the street when a mugger attacked her. She quickly beat him off, sending him running when a voice behind her called out. She quickly turned around.

She still remembered everything about him. He had been an older gentleman, in his 50's. He had been wearing an army camouflage pants and leather jacket with a black beret on his head. He smiled and said, "Nice form, miss. Have you ever thought about using those skills for a greater purpose? Have you ever thought about serving our great country in the Army?"

At the time she had laughed it off. 'Her? In the Army?' she had thanked him and gone on her way. It wasn't until she got home that she had realized there was a card in her purse that had a name, number, and address on it. Upon further inspection, she realized it was the local Army Recruitment Office.

She didn't throw away the card and after a week of thinking about it, she enlisted in the United States Army. Her family had been shocked. Sean and Sam loved the idea, but her Uncle and Steven were scared for her. Siobhan had been less than receptive to the idea, but Shana had long since stopped caring what Siobhan thought.

Three weeks later, she shipped off to Boot. Due to her physical training, she didn't have as hard a time as the some of the other recruits. She instead ran into another problem; being one of three women recruits in the batch, she caught lots of attention from the other recruits. And rarely any of it good.

She never let this affect her though, having sworn off relationships with anyone but her immediate family, and by the end of Boot Camp, she was the class' best marksman, best hand-to-hand fighter, and scored highest on most of the aptitude exams.

Due to her high exam scores, she was shipped off to CIS or Counter Intelligence School right out of Boot. She loved the challenge presented by CI and quickly climbed the ranks among her fellow classmates. A year later at Corporal O'Hara was among the Army's newest Counter Intelligence Agents.

With, at the time, current hostilities in Chile, her Battalion was sent in to provide support for the United Nations forces already there. Chile had become a hotspot two years before hand when the United States' allied leader was assassinated and replaced by a ruthless dictator. The man called himself Cobra Commander and in Shana's completely professional opinion had a huge snake fetish. His soldiers and vehicles were all named after snakes and his logo was of a Cobra's head. Naturally he called his forces "Cobra Command".

Shana shook her head at the thought. It had been a weird mission, and Shana spent the following three months providing intelligence for the Allied forces. While there, she heard stories of an American Special Forces group that was working with them.

Not much was known about this group except that they were a Joint Forces Operation that operated directly for the Pentagon and the President.

She only saw them four times in the whole three months she was there. Each time there had been no more than eleven of them at any time.

The group stood out like a sore thumb; a funny mix of Army Rangers, Navy Seals, Marines, and even one guy who looked like he was pretending to be a ninja. She knew he was mute. She could tell because he never spoke and always used sign language. Not that she could understand it, but she could tell his teammates could understand him.

Of the four times she saw them, she saw him twice. Both times he had been with the same blonde woman. Shana still couldn't help but think the woman should have been a runway model not a soldier. She was beautiful! Even wearing Army fatigues and grease all over her uniform, hands, and face.

A month after Shana's unit had been sent home, Cobra Command was forced out of Chile and its illusive leader vanished from radar. That had been seven months ago and there was still no word about his location.

Not that this was important to Shana. No. What was important right now were the papers in her hands. They were her new orders. She was being reassigned to a based only referred to as the PIT.

* * *

**DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY **

**Headquarters, 24th Infantry Intelligence**

**ORDERS 017-34 **25 September 2026 th

O'Hara, Shana L. xxx-xx-xxxx (Classified) USJF

You are deployed on an **Indeterminate** Temporary Change of Station (TCS). Your future assignment will be explained upon arrival. You will submit a reviewed travel voucher for this travel to the finance office within 5 working days after return from this deployment.

**Assigned to **United States Joint Forces. PIT. Location Classified.

**Purpose**: Classified

**Number of days**: Classified

**Will proceed date**: 31 October 2026

**Security clearance**: Classified (Will be provided upon arrival)

**Accounting classification**: (For both active and reserve component Soldiers, contact installation management command comptroller for fund cite)

**Customer Identification Code (CIC): **(See Chapter 4 of the PPG for CIC information)

**Movement designator code**: - NA -

**Additional instructions**: Will be provided upon arrival

* * *

Shana had no idea what this was about, but orders were orders. Her Uncle had been even less pleased than when she had first enlisted, but understood that she had to do what she was told.

By this point, Siobhan didn't even talk to her anymore. Her other three cousins though supported her and were sorry to see her leave. They joked that having her presence was almost like their little family was complete again for the first time since their mom died.

Today though was October 31. Today she was getting picked up to be sent to her new base. Shana was pretty excited although to anyone's notice she was as stoic as ever. Balancing out her emotion of excited still was the sorrow of that day. She couldn't help but wish she was shipping out on ANY other day of the year, but orders were orders.

In the distance she saw a helicopter flying towards her location. Since she was the only person there, she assumed it was for her. When she had first arrived, her ex-boss had brought her here. He had left only minutes ago saying he wasn't allowed to be there. She barely heard him complain about spooky secret agencies as he left.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the aircraft landed almost uncomfortably close to her position. Even before the craft had fully landed, the door was yanked open and a man in Army drabs jumped out.

To Shana he looked like a desk jockey. He wore glasses, looked pretty nondescript, and didn't look like he was armed besides his sidearm that was in a holster under his left arm.

He smiled and held out his hand, which she shook. He shouted, "Welcome Sergeant O'Hara. I'm Corporal Breaker. I'll be bringing you to base with good old Chief Warrant Officer Wild Bill here. Just call him Wild Bill and myself Breaker, Ma'am. Welcome to the team."

He then turned and jogged back to the chopper with Shana following behind. Upon entering the chopper, the pilot looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. She was shocked to see he was wearing a cowboy hat that looked like something out of a Civil War Calvary history book. She assumed he was Bill, or Wild Bill as… Breaker had called him.

'Weird. Must be nicknames,' she thought.

As the helicopter took off, Shana looked outside the window and thought, 'what have I gotten myself into this time? Last time I joined a secret society of sorts, I found out I was magical. Please tell me this isn't going to be as strange.'

Seeing Breaker speaking to what looked like a hologram, she realized she had most likely just jumped into a world almost as strange as the last one she left. She let out a sigh and leaned back into her seat.

* * *

**And that is the end of the Lily Potter introductory chapter. If you haven't guessed, Lily Potter of this new dimension is Shana O'Hara. For non-G.I. Joe people, you can look up who she is or just wait a couple of chapters till she comes back into the story. Most likely around Chapter Five. Four at the earliest. **

**What do you think about this different world? Sound okay so far? Any recommendations? Please don't flame, just review. Thanks!**

**Next chapter will explain just why I've felt the need to mention Voldemort as an important character. You might be surprised (I hope).**

**Quick little question: Who was that man who approached Scarlett about joining the Army? Can anyone guess? He is from G.I. Joe and plays a major role in G.I. Joe. Any correct guesses get a special mention in a future chapter. **


End file.
